Nous étions jeunes et insouciants
by Laurie83
Summary: Nous revoilà dans l'univers d'Amour sucré, mais 4 ans plus tard, à l'aube de l'âge adulte. Emily, Castiel, Nathaniel et Kentin ainsi que tous les autres ont bien grandit. Ils ont respecté leurs promesses d'adolescents mais en subissent désormais les conséquences, réussissant avec peine à mener une vie normale. Difficile de construire quelque chose lorsque l'on frôle l'immoralité.
1. Prologue

[ Image Prologue : retirez les espaces http: pics/785661Sanstitre1. jpg ]

Il faisait chaud, l'air était doux et c'était un merveilleux été...

Le soleil baissait peu à peu derrière les arbres, ses derniers rayons dorés caressaient nos épaules et le jeu des lumières durcissaient les traits de nos visages. Les ombres de nos silhouettes s'évanouissaient sur le gravier peu à peu, formant un cercle autour de notre petit groupe. Ce gravier qui me déchirait les genoux depuis que mes jambes avaient flanché et que je me tenais ratatinée et misérable au milieu de cette allée dans ce que nous appelions autrefois "notre parc".

Je pleurais si fort que mes poumons s'étaient mis à me bruler. Chaque inspiration relevait du défi. Mais quelle importance mes genoux, ma respiration ou bien la visite du Pape en personne. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en lambeaux, miettes par miettes, et cette douleur ne pouvait être surpassée par aucune autre émotion. Je vivais pour la première fois la douleur, la véritable, celle qui, je supposais, nous terrassait à la perte d'un être cher... Personne n'était mort grâce au ciel, mais c'était tout comme.

 **"Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, vous me dégoutez !"**

Du fond de mon tourbillon infernal les voix me parvenaient comme fantomatiques, mais je parvins à reconnaitre celle d'Alexy. Jamais je n'avais entendu ce ton chez lui. Il venait de littéralement cracher ces paroles, lui, mon trublion et clown infatigable, incapable de garder son sérieux.

 **" FERME-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Je te jure que si tu l'ouvre encore je..."** Les hurlements de Castiel furent interrompus au milieu de crissements de chaussures rapides et de chocs sourds, comme si plusieurs personnes s'interposaient.

 **" ARRETEZ ! "** Hurla Armin. **" Vous croyez vraiment que vous foutre sur la gueule changera quelque chose ?!"**

Un grognement retentit, ou plutôt un geignement, les deux en réalité, puis des froissements de vêtements m'indiquèrent que Castiel venait de se libérer de l'étreinte des autres. J'entendis ses pas furieux s'éloigner un peu et revenir puis repartir. Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il se tenait actuellement la tête avec force, ses dents serrées faisant trembler sa mâchoire.

On s'accroupit auprès de moi et le parfum familier de mon Kentin m'enveloppa. Ses mains puissantes pressèrent mes épaules comme pour avoir mon attention puis elles agrippèrent mes poings plaqués sur mes yeux, m'obligeant à les retirer. Je pleurais si fort que je ne pouvais rien voir à part un torrent flou à travers mes longs cils, alors dans un geste pitoyable je pressai ma joue contre sa paume et la fraicheur de ses mitaines en cuir.

 **" Emy... Bébé regarde-moi. Je t'en supplie essaye de respirer doucement, tu nous fais peur. "** La douceur de ses murmures et sa réelle inquiétude mal grès tout ce que je venais de faire m'arrachèrent un gémissement piteux. **" Chérie ouvre les yeux maintenant !"** Son ton plus ferme me fit soulever les paupières et quand ses pupilles émeraude me scrutèrent doucement je me jetai en avant pour m'agripper à son tee-shirt en faisant claquer ses plaques militaires. J'avais l'impression de basculer dans le vide, et je tentai de me rattraper a sa lumière dans l'obscurité. La main d'Armin se posa sur mon épaule, légère comme une plume, comme pour me signifier son soutien sans pour autant m'oppresser. Je voulu regarder dans sa direction mais par dessus l'épaule de Kentin ce fut le triste spectacle de Nathaniel assis au sol qui s'offrit à moi. Il avait les genoux relevés et les coudes posés dessus, ses mains soutenant son visage très certainement tuméfié. Du sang avait taché sa chemise préférée. Celle qu'il portait ce soir là... Celle que j'aimais tant. Il semblait anéanti et Lysandre accroupit contre lui venait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules en le secouant doucement.

Je pivotai légèrement mon visage maculé de larmes pour chercher Castiel, le cœur noué. Il tournait comme un fou en se prenant le front de ses mains, comme je l'avais deviné, et lorsqu'il remarqua que j'avais émergée de mon abîme son regard noir me transperça, tellement sombre que je ne pouvais discerner ses pupilles. Il se figea sur place et son visage jusque là furieux se mua tout à coup en une profonde tristesse. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et secoua la tête comme pour contenir une douleur lancinante.

 **" Tu n'avais pas le droit..."** Gémit-il entre ses doigts.

 **" Castiel "** Lâchai-je la voix brisée, mais il me coupa en tendant la main en avant.

 **" Tu n'aurais pas dû ! "** Continua-t-il le regard fou **" TU SAVAIS !"**

 **" Castiel laisse-la, tu crois pas qu'elle a déjà assez morflé ?! "** Le coupa Kentin en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Castiel éclata d'un rire dingue, comme s'il était sur le point de craquer. **" T'es vraiment le pire Kentin, tu es tellement amoureux d'elle que ton cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner depuis 6 ans ! J'ai pitié de toi mon pauvre ! Pitié oui ! "**. Je senti les doigts de Ken trembler dangereusement mais il ne broncha pas d'un poil, toujours tellement maître de lui, préférant tout perdre ou tout encaisser plutôt que de me faire risquer quoi que se soit ou m'abandonner. Mais Castiel ne semblait pas en avoir encore fini, il tourna un doigt vengeur vers Nathaniel. **" Et toi, espèce d'enfoiré, tu disais être mon frère "**. Le beau blond ne releva même pas l'attaque, sa chevelure dorée frémissait dans le vent, cachant entièrement son visage jusqu'aux poignets. Lysandre fusilla Castiel de ses yeux verrons, lui intimant explicitement de ne pas continuer. Castiel leva alors les mains en reculant de quelques pas tout en balayant tout notre groupe des yeux. C'était fini, la colère avait fait place au renoncement. Son dernier regard fut pour moi. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux devinrent luisants, son murmure brisa le silence.

 **"Je t'aimais tellement bordel, j'aurai tué pour toi..."**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il poussa un dernier cri hargneux et qu'il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité naissante. Combien de temps s'écoula dans la stupeur et sans le moindre mouvement ? Aucune idée... Une éternité semblait-il. La nuit nous enveloppa très vite ensuite, emportant avec elle les bruits lointains de la ville et ne laissant percer dans le parc que mes pleurs étouffés contre le torse de Kentin.

Il faisait chaud, l'air était doux et c'était un merveilleux été...


	2. Je l'avais surnommé mon premier

[Infos : Illustration du chapitre ici, retirez les points : http: pics/804850sgsunnyroutebypancakewaddled4srwig. jpg ]

Sweet Amoris et ces déboires ! Nous aurions pu en écrire des livres sur tout ce qui nous était arrivé là bas. Je repense à ces années avec une certaine nostalgie et toujours un petit sourire un coin. C'est là bas que je les avais tous rencontrés... Mes amis, mes amours. Là bas que j'ai eu mes pires ennuis et mes plus belles émotions. Le concert, la course d'orientation, la plage, les pique-niques, les sorties, le théâtre, les bals... Et notre amour. Oui, parce que nous nous aimions tous. C'était beau et effrayant en même temps. Nous avions promis de toujours rester ensembles. Du moins, quelques uns d'entre nous ont réussi.

J'ai un jour songé à écrire tout ça, puis lorsque j'ai commencé à poser les mots sur une feuille de papier et que je me suis relue, j'ai réalisé avec horreur que c'était impossible. Non, personne ne pourrait comprendre. Personne. Ce qui nous liait était unique et peu commun, nous étions jeunes et insouciants, nous ne réfléchissions pas à cette époque, nous vivions juste les émotions et les sentiments comme ils nous venaient sans se poser aucune question morale.

Oui je les ai tous aimés, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et je sais qu'ils m'aimaient aussi, certains plus que d'autres en effet. Tout se faisait naturellement, comme si une sorte de code tacite s'était installé. Nous ne parlions jamais de nos sentiments entre nous dans le groupe, lorsque nous étions tous réunis c'était pour profiter et s'amuser, rien d'autre, il n'y avait aucune rivalité ni jalousie puisqu'un profond respect nous liait. Dans l'intimité, c'était tout aussi étrange, il n'y avait pas de "couples", juste des "moments" que l'on partageait sans retenues.

C'est avec Kentin que j'ai reçu mon véritable premier baiser (les autres garçons que j'avais embrassés autrefois ne comptèrent plus dès ce moment là, ce fut une évidence). Il a été le premier du groupe à le faire et cela ne m'étonna pas, il m'aimait depuis bien longtemps. Je nous revois encore dans ce métro après les cours, nous devions frôler les 17 ans, je venais de me faire bousculer par un homme qui avait réalisé trop tard que c'était sa station et mon front avait frappé le métal en me sonnant un peu. Kentin s'était précipité sur moi avec inquiétude.

 **"Emy ça va ?!"** Avait-il lâché en entourant mon front de ses mains pour vérifier si je n'avais rien.

 **"Oui-oui, je... j'ai juste eu peur, ce type a sauté comme un dingue"**

Il n'ajouta rien mais sa mâchoire se crispa. Mon Kentin... Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Enfin j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu la suite pour le coup.

 **"Je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal, ça me rend fou"**

 **"Mais ça va ! Calme-toi tout le monde nous regarde"** Lui soufflais-je en balayant le wagon de mes yeux turquoise. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres et j'en fis de même.

 **"Si je devais partir au front, tu serais l'arme secrète des ennemis pour me vaincre"** Avait-il chuchoté en arquant un sourcil amusé.

Je gloussai et il se pressa contre moi, attrapant doucement mon menton pour le relever. J'étais habituée aux gestes tendres des garçons de mon groupe, mais il venait de franchir l'actuelle limite. Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient et il arborait toujours cette petite fossette au coin de la joue. Je retrouvais dans ses traits l'ami que j'ai eu ces 2 dernières années avant Sweet Amoris. Sa croissance fut plus tardive que les autres garçons mais devint fulgurante. Combien de filles ont du se mordre les doigts en découvrant ce qu'était devenu le vilain petit canard. Et sa figure était maintenant si proche de la mienne, s'en était indécent. De si près je pouvais même apercevoir le liserai transparent de ses lentilles mal grès la pénombre du wagon.

Mon ventre s'enflamma lorsqu'il rapprocha enfin nos deux visages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent et que son souffle chaud me caresse. Ses yeux se fermèrent de moitié et cette simple vision fit danser mes jeunes et inexpérimentées hormones. Je fermai les miens à mon tour juste au moment ou ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes.

Il y eut un, puis deux, puis trois autres baisers avant qu'il n'incline le visage et n'entrouvre la bouche, me suppliant d'en faire de même. Quand nos langues se mêlèrent nos corps réagirent immédiatement, se pressant l'un contre l'autre au milieu de nos respirations plus haletantes. J'agrippai son tee-shirt tandis qu'il empoignait ma nuque. C'était doux et délicieux. J'ouvris un œil et réalisai alors que ses yeux étaient toujours imperceptiblement entrouverts. Il ne les avait pas fermés pour me regarder tout du long. Cette image fut plus forte que le baiser en lui même.

Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent la réalité me frappa en plein vol. J'étais de nouveau dans ce wagon sombre et froid et le côté gauche de mon front me lançait sourdement. Ce baiser avait littéralement aspiré tout le reste, c'était dingue. Je contemplai mes doigts agrippés à son tee-shirt puis relevai le visage pour poser mes pupilles couleur lagon dans les siennes. Il arborait un air si radieux et stupide que j'éclatai de rire et il me rejoignit dans mon euphorie.

Depuis ce jour là, chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi, mon ventre n'a jamais cessé de papillonner. ... J'adorais agripper de mes doigts ses cheveux couleur caramel et lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours caresser mes lèvres après chaque baiser, dans un geste qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu m'expliquer. Il était toujours très inventif pour réussir à avoir des moments seul avec moi, loin des regards de notre groupe, il trouvait toujours des activités farfelues et je riais tellement avec lui. Il adorait me couvrir de surprises et de peluches, j'en avais rempli ma chambre, et j'étais dans un état le jour ou Castiel m'avait sommé de les retirer... J'avais surnommé notre amour "le premier". Car c'était en effet la première fois que mon cœur avait manqué des battements.

Il a également été le premier à ne plus supporter notre étrange façon de s'aimer. A peine six mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'une étrange acceptation d'une école d'officier ne lui parviennent. Il m'avait juré que cela n'avait aucun rapport. Sur ce quai à la gare, alors qu'il avait réussi à se frayer une place à travers une fenêtre en poussant une dizaine de militaires, il m'offrit un dernier adieu avec de grands gestes que je lui rendis avec les larmes aux yeux, comme toutes les autres femmes autour de moi. Ses prunelles émeraude me transpercèrent et ce fut juste à cet instant, quand le train démarra, que je vis à travers son regard déchiré et que je compris qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme nous.


	3. Nous faisions parti du groupe

[Comme toujours l'illustration, retirez les espaces : http: pics/269320amoursucrearrrrmiiiinnnnnnbybtrumpled5zvgp5. jpg]

En farfouillant sur mon étagère pour trouver mon vieux sac en cuir je fis tomber quelque chose. Ma boite à souvenirs ! Je n'avais plus ouvert cette boîte à chaussure depuis si longtemps ! Je ramassais les quelques objets et lettres éparpillées lorsque mes doigts frôlèrent une photo. Quand je la retournai un petit rire m'échappa. C'était la photo d'Armin, qui datait de... Attendez... l'année dernière. Il semblait si adulte sur cette photo, mais son expression n'avait pas changé d'un poil. J'avais reçu cette photo à son retour de voyage, il avait traversé l'Europe pendant presque 2 ans. Quelques jours après m'attendait une enveloppe blanche avec uniquement cette photo à l'intérieur. Il était donc venu jusqu'ici pour la déposer dans la boite sans pour autant m'attendre ou essayer de me voir. Peut être n'en avait il pas eu le courage, ou alors connaissait-il déjà ma réponse et n'avait-il pas besoin de me l'entendre dire. "Veux-tu rentrer à la maison avec moi ?" avait-il simplement inscris sur la photo, rien d'autre. Ma réponse aurait été non et il le savait. Je n'étais pas prête et même n'avais-je pas du tout l'envie d'une vie normale. Nous devions lui manquer maintenant qu'il revenait dans des repères familiers, mais ce n'était certainement que de la courte nostalgie, une brève crise qui l'avait conduis à cette vaine tentative. Je ne lui en tiendrai jamais rigueur, il avait réussi à quitter le groupe sans trop morfler, chose que peu de nous étions parvenus à faire. Le souvenir de son départ me jaillit devant les yeux comme on allume une chambre plongée dans le noir total.

C'était notre deuxième année de lycée, il était arrivé en trombe dans ma chambre d'étudiante que je partageais avec Iris et m'avait soulevé à bout de bras avant de me faire glisser le long de son torse pour me serrer et m'embrasser avec ferveur. Je pouffai contre ses lèvres en agitant les jambes et il finit par me reposer au sol avant de sauter sur place comme un gosse en remuant dans les airs une enveloppe. Iris se jeta hors de son lit pour agripper la lettre et s'y jeta de nouveau. Je jetai un œil discret au beau brun qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en contemplant mon amie ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle balaya la lettre du regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent progressivement avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri strident.

 **" HO MON DIEU ! Tu as été pris !"**

 **" QUOI ?!"** Criai-je à mon tour en serrant mes mains contre ma bouche.

 **" JE PARS POUR L'ITALIE !"** S'exclama-t-il ravi.

Nous hurlâmes d'un même chef avant de tous se jeter les uns sur sur les autres en une espèce de monceau humain sautillant et riant au milieu de la minuscule chambre étudiante. Quand enfin nous nous séparâmes nous étions à bout de souffle. Armin s'affala sur mon lit, les bras écartés et les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

 **" Putain c'est géant"** Souffla-t-il.

 **"Tu le mérite tellement !"** Renchérit Iris en essayant de garder de l'engouement dans le timbre de sa voix, mais sa dernière syllabe trembla légèrement.

L'ambiance dans la chambre retomba sur le champ et je me mis à remuer mes doigts nerveusement. Armin se redressa sur ses coudes et nous contempla tour à tour, le visage sérieux. Il bascula ses jambes sur le coté pour s'asseoir face à nous, genoux contre genoux dans le petit espace entre nos deux lits, puis il prit nos mains dans chacune des siennes. Il inclina le visage avec un sourire en coin, nous forçant à relever les yeux pour le regarder.

 **"Vous me manquerez horriblement aussi..."** Murmura-t-il

 **"Lorsque tu reviendras, plus rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant"** Lâcha Iris en rivant ses pupilles dans les siennes. Il releva des sourcils attristés et acquiesça doucement, avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il n'ait jamais arboré.

 **"Je sais..."**

Iris avait raison et au fond de mon cœur, je ressenti un pincement douloureux et égoïste. Cette fois c'était sérieux comme départ, pas comme Nathan et Lysandre. Cette fois Armin nous quittait véritablement. Il lâcha nos mains pour venir nous caresser la joue.

 **"On se sera vraiment bien amusés en tout cas. Ces années passées tous ensembles, fusionnels, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à m'en défaire. Comment je vais faire pour dormir sans avoir Nathaniel qui ronfle à mes pieds, vous deux par terre sur le matelas gonflable, les téléphones d'Alexy et Lysandre qui vibrent toute la nuit et Castiel qui finit par sonner à 4h00 du mat pour venir s'écrouler dans votre lit ou le mien"**

Nous rîmes en acquiesçant puis Iris se mordit la lèvre violemment, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. A ce triste spectacle ma gorge se noua et mes yeux devinrent humides et Il souleva l'épaule pour que je vienne me lover contre son torse tandis qu'il m'enveloppait de son bras. Nous restâmes serrés tous les trois ainsi pendant un long moment.

 **"Je vous aime"** Nous avait-il murmuré à l'oreille.

Ce fut notre dernière étreinte. Pour la seconde fois quelqu'un abandonnait le groupe et emportait avec lui sa part d'amour. Tout comme Ken, je savais que nous nous reverrions un jour ou l'autre, mais c'était bel et bien un adieu, pas un au revoir.

J'avais passé la nuit à consoler mon amie que ce départ avait beaucoup plus atteint que moi. Je savais que secrètement elle aimait Armin, enfin je veux dire... Elle l'aimait différemment des autres. Elle l'aimait "plus", voilà le terme exact. Jusqu'au matin je la laissais sangloter contre mon épaule en essayant d'imaginer ce que je pourrais ressentir si mes "plus" à moi venaient un jour à partir aussi...

La sonnette vrilla mes tympans et je sursautai de presque ma propre hauteur en revenant à la réalité. Quelle heure était-il ?! Ho merde ! Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre pour regarder en bas et je vis leur deux silhouettes en casquées autour de la moto, l'un des deux attendait déjà devant le sas de mon immeuble. Merde ! Je me débattis avec les rideaux et dévalai le canapé pour aller actionner la porte du sas puis je couru me ficher devant le miroir de ma penderie. Une blonde élancée au regard turquoise me toisait avec les joues rougies. Je portai comme unique vêtement mon tee-shirt préféré avec l'inscription "Sorry girls i suck dicks" qu'Alexy m'avait finalement donné après des mois de lutte. Ce tee-shirt m'avait fait tellement rire dès qu'Alexy le portait, il était un poil grand mais il laissait entrapercevoir la naissance de mes fesses et ça, c'était très intéressant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais optimiser en moins d'une minute pour faire croire que j'étais vraiment en train de me préparer ?! Avais-je le temps de passer un peu de gloss ou de l'anti-cerne ? Les garçons n'aimaient pas lorsque je me maquillais, alors que merde quoi, j'en avais bien le droit à 19 ans tout juste. La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma assez abruptement. Raté pour l'optimisation...

 **"Ce mec est vraiment un sale con !"** S'exclama Nathaniel en jetant son casque furieusement sur le canapé.

Je quittai la chambre pour venir l'accueillir avec un large sourire. Ce qu'il était beau avec sa chevelure dorée et son visage parfait dont les traits s'était légèrement durcis avec l'âge, mais lui laissant toujours cet air juvénil et si charmant. Un ange, un vrai. Il m'observa de haut en bas en lâchant un petit rire taquin.

 **"Tu comptes y aller comme ça ou tu es juste à la bourre ?"**

 **"Quoi tu trouves que c'est trop habillé ?"** Répliquai-je diaboliquement en venant le prendre dans mes bras.

 **"Tout dépend pour qui"** Ronronna-t-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement tout en carressant le bas de mes reins. Des doigts tatonnèrent le tissu à la recherche d'une probable culotte et son sourire coquin se dessina contre mes lèvres. Je gloussai et entourai son cou de mes bras pour l'embrasser plus fort encore.

Ses baisers étaient toujours si doux, chauds et francs, chargés d'une tendresse infinie, comme si mal grès nos quatre années ensembles il cherchait toujours à me prouver ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais je me gardais bien de le mentionner pardi ! On ne disait pas non à un baiser pareil. Il me délivra ensuite en me laissant chancelante. Je le tins à bout de bras pour le regarder et lâchai un sifflement.

 **"Le cuir te va si bien, on dirait un vrai Badboy ! Attention on dirait qu'il déteint sur toi !"** Minaudai-je et il roula des yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et nous nous reculâmes légèrement pour voir débarquer un Castiel au regard mauvais. **"La prochaine fois tu prends un taxi j'te jure ! Et m'aide pas à attacher la moto trou duc !"** Siffla-t'il en posant son casque également.

 **"Maintenant je saurai que te foutre des coups de coudes ne suffisent pas à te faire ralentir mais que les morsures sont plutôt efficaces"** Répliqua Nathy en quittant la pièce en direction de la cuisine pour certainement aller se servir un verre d'eau ou quelque chose du genre. C'était comme ça. On se réservait chacun de petits moments privés. C'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait.

Castiel mima une gorge qu'on coupe puis se tourna vers moi pour me reluquer ouvertement. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le bas de mon tee-shirt et il fit une moue résolué.Son agacement s'envola immédiatement et il se jeta littéralement sur moi tandis que j'anticipai déjà la voltige. Je le connaissais tellement par cœur. Il attrapa mes fesses pour me soulever contre lui et me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il se pressa etre mes jambes repliées autour de lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force et passion. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire que je lui avais manqué, car Castiel ne disait jamais ce genre de choses...

 **"Putain ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un corps pareil"** Expira-t-il entre nos lèvres brulantes.

 **"C'est de partir tous les deux sans moi pendant deux semaines qui va devenir interdit"** Répliquai-je en agrippant ses cheveux rougeoyants. Comme pour appuyer ma phrase je serrai mes jambes plus fort autour de sa taille en signe de défi, l'obligeant à lâcher un grognement de désir.

 **"Tu sais très bien que Nathan ne veut pas que tu viennes à ses séminaires pour pouvoir draguer de l'intello tranquillement"** Répondit-il avec un sourire diabolique tout en me déposant au sol.

 **"J'entends tout abruti"** Répliqua Nathaniel en revenant dans le salon avec deux bières.

Il lui en jeta une puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Castiel le rejoignit en ouvrant la sienne et en étendant ses jambes sur ma table basse en désordre.

 **"Trinquons aux trente minutes de retard que nous aurons"** Clama le beau blond et il fit s'entrechoquer leurs bouteilles.

Ils se marrèrent comme des bossus et je tentai de soupirer le plus bruyamment possible. C'était mon signal pour foncer me préparer. J'enfilai en vitesse une jupe en jean et un joli dessous en dentelle puis retirai mon tee-shirt. J'envisageai 3 hauts en me tapotant le menton, et finis par passer un bustier simili cuir qui me faisait des seins d'enfer même sans soutif. Les bottines compensées à chainettes étaient une évidence du coup. C'était tellement drôle de porter des tailleurs toute la semaine et de complètement partir en vrille le week end. Je jetai ensuite ma tête en avant pour faire basculer ma longue chevelure dorée vers le bas et me frotter le cuir chevelu à coup de laque extra-forte pour un volume de lionne. Je relevai le tout ebn arrière avec un peu le tournis. Pfou ! Ha ouais ! Je gloussai devant mon reflet, à la limite de ne pas assumer le look trop sexy. Et puis merde, j'avais encore le droit d'être débile, je ne pourrai plus me servir de cette excuse à 30 ans. Un trait d'eyeliner un peu épais et du mascara extra volume pour finir le look Rock et le tour était joué. J'agrippai mon perfecto cuir noir et mon sac à main avant de retourner dans le salon. Les deux hommes se tournèrent et s'appuyèrent sur le dos du canapé. Ils ouvrirent de gros yeux en me contemplant.

 **"T'avais donc fermement décidé que ce soir les sous-vêtements étaient en option"** S'esclaffa Nathan en louchant sur mon bustier.

 **"Je sens que je vais encore me battre"** Lâcha finalement Castiel avec un air résolu.

J'éclatai de rire en attrapant mon casque et les clefs de mon scooter adorablement rose et vintage mais Nathan me les pris des mains.

 **"C'est moi qui conduis, je ne refous pas les fesses sur son engin de mort"**

 **"Ken et Barbie sur le scooter rose, c'est d'un cliché"** Se moqua Cassy et je lui envoyai une gifle qu'il esquiva avant de ma la rendre bien cinglante sur le fessier. Je poussai un cri offusqué et il me serra fort contre son torse dans une sorte de tendresse à la Castiel avant de dévaler l'escalier. Nathan ferma à clefs mon appartement puis attrapa ma main dans la sienne et la leva pour venir y déposer un baiser tandis que nous descendions.

C'était notre quotidien, c'était comme ça que l'on fonctionnait et c'était un équilibre qui s'était mis en place depuis des années, petit à petit, sans que nous nous en rendions compte et jusqu'à ce que se soit trop tard. Nous faisions parti du groupe.


	4. Fin d'un été

[Illustration du chapitre ici, retirez les espaces après les points : img11 .hostingpics pics/319717imsorrycbybtrumpled6gijp9. jpg ]

Iris et moi courions sous la pluie en riant. Nos parapluies se balançaient derrière-nous complètement inutiles tellement les bourrasques étaient fortes. La seule chose qui comptait était l'objet enroulé d'une triple épaisseur de sachets plastiques que nous tenions dans nos mains. Une dernière route à traverser et enfin nous serions arrivées. La lumière du porche des jumeaux ressemblait à un phare au loin dans la nuit et nous accélérâmes en riant de plus belle jusqu'à couper par leur jardin et gravir quatre par quatre les marches. Armin nous attendait devant la porte les bras croisés et la mine inquiète.

 **"Vous en avez mis du temps !"** Fulmina-t-il en attrapant le gros sachet avant d'entrer pendant que nous nous ébrouions comme des chiens en retirant nos vestes et capuches.

A l'intérieur la fête battait son plein, et la musique semblait même plus forte qu'au moment ou nous étions parties Iris et moi. Tous nos amis nous accueillirent en faisant les fous et Lysandre agrippa Iris pour l'emmener danser tandis que Castiel me fichait un verre dans la main. J'ébouriffai sa tignasse couleur feu puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

 **"Alors n'est-il pas beau ?"** Demandai-je toute excitée.

 **"Il aurait été parfait si vous n'aviez pas oublié d'aller le chercher à la boulangerie"** Se moqua Armin en déballant toutes les couches de sac plastique jusqu'à ce que le coffret du gâteau jaillisse, somptueux et aussi attendu que le Graal.

 **"Espèce d'ingrat, j'ai manqué d'attraper une pneumonie"** Reniflai-je l'air penaud.

Il me fit un sourire désolé puis se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa au moment où Alexy fit une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine en balançant des confettis partout, ses cheveux bleus recouverts de cotillons et autres matières non identifiées. Il agrippait la main d'un jeune homme à la mine renfrognée puis le poussa à l'intérieur. Armin mit fin à notre baiser et nous nous écartâmes distinctement.

 **"Mes amis je vous présente le fameux Marc, le beau brun de mon cœur qui a finalement daigné se montrer à mon anniversaire. Après tout c'est pas comme si on fêtait ses 18 ans plusieurs fois dans sa vie n'est-ce pas ?!"**

Le Marc en question roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Nous lui fîmes un bref salut peu enjoué, car oui, à 17 ans nous étions vraiment très cons. A vrai dire depuis 2 ans notre groupé était devenu si soudé que nous acceptions très mal les envahisseurs. Ils repartirent dans une nouvelle nuée de confettis et Armin et moi continuâmes à préparer les bougies.

Lorsque l'on coupa la musique et les lumières d'un seul coup, tout le monde se mit à chanter Joyeux anniversaire et nous apportâmes le gâteau sous le bruit strident des sifflets et des lancées de cotillons. Il était délicieux et j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Alexy déchira ensuite tous ses paquets avidement et se marrait à chacun de nos présents stupides. Il retira un tee-shirt noir d'un emballage et se leva pour le placer devant son torse et tout le monde explosa de rire face à l'inscription "Sorry Girls I Suck Dicks", sauf Marc peut être, qui se frotta le front d'un air exaspéré.

 **"Je suppose que je dois te remercier Castiel pour ce cadeau d'un goût très certain"** Rit-il et le badboy en question lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Nous terminâmes l'échange de cadeaux et la fête redémarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand la fatigue commença à me couper les jambes et je décidai d'aller me rafraichir un peu. J'ouvris la salle de bain et tombai nez à nez sur Iris et Armin, à moitié nus et haletants contre le lavabo. Je leur offris un sourire désolé et Iris m'envoya un baiser avant que je referme la porte doucement. Je quittai le couloir avec une moue amusée accrochée au visage quand soudain je frappai littéralement de la tête le torse de Marc. Je relevai le visage pour le regarder et son expression furieuse m'arracha un cri de surprise.

 **"Vous êtes tous complètement fous"** Me cracha-t-il. **"Vous agissez comme si rien ne se passait alors que ce que vous faites est tellement répugnant !"**

J'étais tellement abasourdie que je fus incapable de répondre quoi que se soit et reculai juste d'un pas apeuré. Nathaniel qui nous observait de loin bondit à ma rescousse et se posta devant moi avec un visage qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui n'en était rien du tout.

 **"Calme-toi Marc, viens allons faire un tour si tu veux discuter"**

 **"C'est ça, prends donc tes airs de grand prince ! Vous vous faites passer pour des saints alors que vous êtes tous des monstres"** S'exclama-t-il à bien trop haute voix, car tout le monde s'immobilisa immédiatement pour nous regarder et l'air de la pièce se chargea d'électricité.

 **"Arrête tout de suite"** Le supplia presque Nathaniel **"Sortons parler et régler les problèmes qui te gênent, mais ne t'énerve pas sur Emily ou ça va déraper"**

 **"HAHAHA c'est la meilleure ça, c'est bien beau de défendre les filles et de parler de respect alors que vous vous les faites tourner"** Eclata Marc.

Je me mordis la joue avec appréhension, car je connaissais déjà la suite de l'histoire avant même la fin de sa phrase. Sans que personne ne puisse le retenir, Castiel se jeta sur lui en agrippant ses vêtements et lui donna un violent coup de tête en pleine face. Lysandre et Nathaniel lui attrapèrent les bras pour le faire reculer tandis que Marc titubai en arrière, le nez visiblement cassé.

 **"COMMENT OSES-TU OUVRIR TA GUEULE ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE NOUS !"** Vociféra Castiel, le regard fou.

 **"Que se passe-t-il ?!"** S'écria Armin en déboulant de la salle de bain en se rhabillant hâtivement, une Iris toute débraillée sur ses talons. Elle poussa un cri en voyant Marc se tenir le visage ensanglanté.

Alexy joua des coudes pour se poster face à Marc et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il lui vienne en aide ou tente de calmer les choses, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour le pousser vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit avec fracas et le jeta dehors. Tout le monde s'était tu et contemplait la scène avec stupeur. Même Marc ne semblait pas en revenir, debout au milieu du porche, ses mains tenant toujours son nez ensanglanté. Il avait arqué des sourcils hallucinés et contemplait son conjoint avec les yeux ronds de surprise.

 **"Je t'avais prévenu putain ! Je t'avais dis que tu ne devais pas toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux"** Lâcha Alexy avec une voix douloureuse. "Tu n'as jamais voulu faire l'effort de comprendre ou même de m'écouter. Tu savais que ce n'était pas de simples amis, qu'ils étaient plus qu'une famille pour moi, et qu'aucun putain de mot ne peut décrire ce qui nous uni car il ne serait jamais assez fort. Si t'as pas été assez intelligent pour piger ça alors il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans ma vie!" Acheva-t-il en serrant les dents.

 **"Il n'y en a jamais eu de toute façon ! Tu m'as jamais laissé de place ! Vous allez en cours ensembles, vous sortez le soir ensembles ET VOUS DORMEZ CHAQUE SOIR TOUS ENSEMBLES ! Comment crois-tu que tu puisses AIMER quelqu'un un jour dans un environnement pareil !"** Clama Marc avec une telle douleur que mon estomac se noua.

 **"N'utilise pas de mots que tu ignores Marc"** Acheva Alexy en reculant lentement avant de fermer la porte.

Tout le monde resta planté sans un mot, contemplant Alexy avec effarement. Il nous dévisagea tour à tour puis un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules.

 **"Bon vous rallumez la musique ou quoi ? C'est mon anniversaire bordel !"**

Chacun notre tour nous le serrâmes dans nos bras et quand ce fut mon tour je me soulevai sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il m'offrit un sourire sincère et acquiesça à notre échange silencieux, juste par le regard. Pas besoin de mots, ce qu'il avait fait pour nous défendre parlait de lui même. Il repartit danser avec les autres et je décidai de m'isoler dans la chambre, car j'avais un besoin urgent de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour relâcher la pression. C'était la première fois qu'on me forçait à regarder les choses en face, et ses mots avaient été si durs. Je me sentais sale et perdue.

Je sursautai devant une silhouette assise sur le lit. Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité et reconnu Castiel, dos à moi, légèrement vouté. Je m'agenouillai sur le lit pour venir près de lui, tout en laissant la-distance-de-sécurité-spéciale-Castiel. Il se frottait le front, sur lequel une mince bosse faisait son apparition. Il semblait vraiment perdu dans ses pensées, et à en croire ses sourcils froncés c'est que ça devait être assez sérieux. Je me mordis la lèvre en jouant avec mes mains, attendant patiemment qu'il décide si ma présence l'ennuyait ou pas. Depuis la semaine dernière au festival, il était vraiment sur la défensive et j'avais la sensation qu'il nous échappait. Au bout de longues minutes il fit glisser lentement sa main le long de sa cuisse jusque sur le drap dans ma direction. Je m'y agrippai avidement, entrelaçant mes doigts dans les siens. C'était le second geste tendre que Castiel m'accordait en deux ans, cela valait tout l'or du monde et cela en disait long sur sa détresse actuelle pour qu'il baisse sa garde.

 **"Tu as mal ?"** Demandai-je timidement.

 **"Pas vraiment... Je réfléchissais juste"**

 **"Et... C'est une... Bonne réflexion ?"** Balbutiai-je inquiète.

Il lâcha un souffle mi-amusé, mi-fatigué.

 **"Fillette si tu crois réussir à me faire avouer des sentiments c'est que je t'ai bien mal éduquée"**

Je poussai une exclamation offusquée en essayant de le frapper mais il esquiva en éclatant de rire.

 **"Mais c'est qu'elle est violente en plus la sale bête !"** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

 **"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité "** Clamai-je.

Il arqua un sourcil de défi et j'agitai les mains en l'air, en signe de reddition. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux rouges pour les rejeter en arrière dans un geste des plus sexy puis le silence revint lorsque nous nous perdîmes dans nos pensées. Je fus la première à le briser.

 **"Tu trouves que ce qu'on fait est mal ?"** Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il prit le temps d'une courte réflexion.

 **"C'est peut être mal aux yeux de la société, sauf qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je m'en bas les couilles de la société. Notre truc est compliqué et pourtant très simple, si qui que se soit arrête de jouer le jeu, alors c'est fini tout est détruit, on récupère peut être la personne que l'on désirait, et encore, c'est un sacré pari, mais on perd forcément tous les autres en dommages collatéraux. Personnellement je ne suis pas prêt à perdre qui que se soit pour l'instant. Attendons de voir comment cela va évoluer avec notre arrivée en Fac."**

Mon ventre papillonna et je retins un large sourire face à ce discours des plus émouvants et si vrai. Le premier aveu qu'il me fit en deux ans. Cette seule réflexion balaya tous mes doutes, car je pensais exactement la même chose que lui au plus profond de moi. J'espérais au plus profond de mon cœur que rien ne changerait dès la fin de ces vacances et que notre vie à la faculté serait la même. Je me tâtai à reparler du festival, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, c'était une chose dont il ne voulait pas parler. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

 **"Je pensais que tu allais partir, comme Kentin"** Admis-je.

 **"Kentin était un petit joueur, faut une sacrée trempe pour rester dans la partie. Je sais pas toi mais j'ai bien l'intention de péter encore pleins de nez. Du moins je vais essayer."**

Je ris et acquiesçai. Il y eut un silence prolongé puis Castiel releva discrètement les yeux sur moi, je sentis leur poids mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Repensait-il comme moi au festival ? Nous venions de dépasser le temps maximal d'intimité comme toujours avec lui, il allait maintenant trouver le moyen de me gueuler dessus ou autre pour me faire dégager. Je savais qu'il allait prendre son air affable ou alors faire passer ça sous le coup de la plaisanterie. Parce que Castiel ne voulait jamais montrer quoi que se soit, il dissimulait tout derrière des masques de toutes sortes. Sa voix déchira enfin le silence.

 **"Au fait Em', toujours vierge ?"** Lança-t-il comme s'il venait de me dire bonjour. Mes joues s'embrasèrent de gêne. **"Non mais va falloir te bouger un peu ma grande, parce que je tiens pas à ce qu'on rajoute le viol sur mon casier judiciaire"**

Je me jetai sur mes pieds en le fusillant des yeux, outrée, avant de me précipiter vers le couloir. Il était vraiment chié de recommencer avec ça. Au moins le prenait-il sur un ton plus amusant cette fois-ci, il avait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois.

 **"Ho ça va ! Je croyais qu'on était des gens dégueulasses et tout ça là. Tu peux pas être une vierge répugnante c'est complètement con !"** Lança-t-il dans mon dos **"Allez quoi, reviens, t'as vu j'ai fais le mec sensible et tout pendant cinq minutes !"**

 **"T'es qu'un sale con Castiel"** Criai-je du fond du couloir.

Je m'adossai au mur tandis que ses lointains éclats de rires emplissaient le couloir. Encore une fois ile me repoussait à sa manière, refusant mon affection. Mais il y avait une certaine amélioration je devais bien avouer, de la colère il était passé à la dérision. Un sourire amusé me sillonna le visage mal grès moi. J'avais hâte que cette dernière semaine se finisse, pour découvrir ce que nous réservait la suite de l'aventure.


End file.
